Piratas con sweater
by Lullaby Snape
Summary: o sobre como Sherlock se enamoró… de las abejas.


**Los personajes de Sherlock le pertenecen al mundo... pero estamos claro que estoy pensando en esos con los que Mofftiss nos han deleitado (o apaleado) ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Piratas con sweater <strong>

Sherlock iba de muy mal humor en el asiento de la ventanilla. Había dejado muy claro a sus padres que no le interesaba en lo absoluto ir a ese recorrido de la escuela, pero Mummy había sido totalmente tajante y su padre era la persona menos dada a llevarle la contra en lo que fuese. Lo peor de todo es que le habían pedido (ordenado) que fuese el acompañante de su hermano, a él, que estaba tan ocupado con sus propios asuntos.

-Tienes el aspecto de un fantasma Mycroft, esto será bueno para ti también. Pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado –le había dicho ella perdiéndose de nuevo en la lectura de una de las tantas tesis que le enviaban a corregir. Hipócrita.

Cuando volvió a fijarse en Sherlock éste se hacía el dormido. Lo sabía porque cuando dormía de verdad no lucía para nada como una perfecta estatua de mármol, más bien respiraba fuerte y se movía para todos lados. Sin embargo, sonrió para sí. Su hermanito organizaba trabajosamente su mente, siguiendo la idea que él mismo le había dado hace unas semanas: su propio archivo de memorias.

Pasó más de una hora antes de que el bus en el que iban se detuviese. Mycroft bufó. Simplemente encontraba todo muy estúpido y la idea de ponerse esas horribles prendas sobre su ropa perfectamente planchada y combinada, le daba dolor de cabeza. Al descender Sherlock se mantuvo pegado a él, sosteniendo con una de sus manos la parte baja de su campera. Entonces levantó la vista y al fin se detuvo en el resto de los críos y acompañantes que estaban junto a ellos. Eran los compañeros de clase de Sherlock y ninguno le prestaba el más mínimo interés, pasaban por su lado armando grupos, riendo y hablando demasiado fuerte. Ceñudo volvió la vista a su hermano y éste miraba al suelo como si ese pasto fuese la muestra biológica más fascinante del mundo y una sensación desagradablemente familiar le llenó el pecho, sintió cómo los recuerdos de su propia infancia burbujeaban en su memoria pero se enfocó en que desde esa altura podía verle a su hermanito la coronilla de su pequeña cabeza desde la cual parecía que todos sus rizos nacían y se encontró recordando lo que le gustaba besar a su hermano en ese lugar cuando ambos eran más pequeños. Se estremeció. "Iak".

-No se queden atrás, chicos! –gritó la maestra varios metros más adelante, rodeada de casi todos los miembros de la clase.

Sherlock y él eran los más rezagados pero cuando trató de darle mano pero esa pequeña sabandija lo apartó de un manotón, así que sin más echó a andar haciendo que tuviese que trotar junto a él para no perderle el paso y no soltarse de ese precario agarre que seguía manteniendo firmemente.

Cuando alcanzaron al resto del grupo ya varios tenían puestos los trajes de seguridad, en un rincón varias chicas se peleaban por los pocos rosas que estaban disponibles, mientras que los chicos lo hacían por los ahumadores que lucían más nuevos. La pareja de apicultores encargados del tour hacían lo mejor que podían para administrarlos pero negociar con niños de siete años no era nada fácil.

Suspirando pesadamente se acercó al que tenía más cerca y le pidió dos trajes. Cuando los recibió no pudo evitar la mueca de desagrado, eran unos horribles enteritos que les quedarían enormes, sin contar que esa tela sonaría a cada paso que dieran. Al menos traían la careta incorporada y no era para nada pesada o demasiado grande, ya que había investigado, sabía que podía parecer como si tuviese un camping completo sobre la caboeza y su orgullo hubiese sufrido aún más.

Sherlock tampoco estaba contento, eso podía decirlo. Para cuando se calzaba las botas ya estaban solos nuevamente y sólo uno de los apicultores los esperaba un par de metros más allá. Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente se decidió a ayudarlo, porque sino no avanzarían jamás, aunque durante su amable gesto de hermano mayor Sherlock no había parado de repetir que podía solo y que lo dejara en paz. Dos minutos después entraban por un gran portón donde se encontraban las colmenas y nada más avanzar un poco escucharon perfectamente el zumbido que hacían las miles de alas encerradas ahí. Demonios. Mummy tendría que compensarlo.

Se acercaron al grupo pero todos rodeaban al apicultor más viejo, ese que no paraba de coquetear con la maestra. Mycroft le escuchaba explicar algunas cosas y moviéndose un poco pudo ver la placa llena de abejas y de miel que sostenía, pero Sherlock era otra historia, no alcanzaba a ver nada. La clase completa hizo un sonido de asombro, pero él se agachó junto a Sherlock, quien frustrado se había sentado en el suelo y que, seguro, estaba con uno de sus graciosos pucheros adornándole el rostro. El apicultor que se había quedado esperándoles se les acercó.

-¿Quieres ver algo especial? –Sherlock ni se molestó en verle y Mycroft quiso darle un puntapié. Sonriendo condescendiente al joven removió a su hermano.

-Vamos Sherlock, ponte de pié y mira eso que van a mostrarte. No vinimos para que estés viendo al suelo toda la mañana –agregó eso último en un tono bajo y serio.

Sherlock lo miró a través de la careta con una mezcla de consternación y rabia. Seguramente había comprendido que el rechazo que sufría de parte de sus compañeros ya era materia confirmada para él. Sin embargo, se levantó, aunque usando su cabeza como soporte y dejándolo en ridículo al tener que luchar para que su visera volviese a la posición inicial. Ese niño era un desalmado.

Pasaron junto al grupo y el joven apicultor abrió otra colmena, un poco más pequeña y nueva. Con la ayuda de su palanca sacó uno de los cuadros móviles y el sonido de zumbido se hizo más fuerte. Sherlock avanzó un par de pasos y se quedó quieto viendo como las abejas se movían entre las celdas, un tanto atontadas por el humo que el joven les había rociado, mientras otras volaban alrededor de ellos, sin alejarse demasiado de su panal pero inspeccionando el área.

-Sherlock, ven un momento –dijo el hombre y Mycroft se sorprendió un poco, no pensó que recordaría el nombre de su hermano, sobretodo porque siempre tenían que repetirlo un par de veces antes de que la gente lo dijese correctamente. Por una vez su hermano hizo lo que se le pedía sin replicar y el apicultor dejó el ahumador a un lado y de su bolsillo extrajo un bote pequeño –ábrelo y sostenlo firme justo así –le dijo poniéndolo cerca de una de las esquinas del cuadro.

Cuando Sherlock estuvo listo removió con cuidado el propóleo del siguiente cuadro y ayudándose de la palanca extrajo uno interior. Este tenía menos abejas pero las que estaban volando se acercaron y se posaron en varias partes del traje tanto del apicultor como de Sherlock. Mycroft descubrió con pesar que no se salvaba, cuando por su visera pasó andando una abeja nada pequeña.

-No les hagas nada –dijo el joven al verlo aleteando para espantarlas –no nos harán nada con el traje puesto, pero podemos lastimarlas si las pasamos a llevar –Sherlock se dio media vuelta sólo para muy seguramente darle una mirada de reprobación, suerte que con las caretas no distinguía un ápice de su expresión a esa distancia, porque hubiera encontrado difícil no devolverle un comentario mordaz.

Una vez regañado se olvidaron de él otra vez. Con la mano el apicultor le hizo una seña a Sherlock para que se acercara más y entonces terminó de sacar el cuadro que casi de inmediato comenzó a escurrir miel de un color dorado oscuro. Sherlock rápidamente puso su frasco bajo la esquina más cercana y pronto fue suficiente así que el joven lo colocó con cuidado en su posición. Rociando un poco más de humo dejó el panal abierto mientras ayudaba a Sherlock a cerrar el frasco, mientras Mycroft se daba cuenta que comenzaban una charla bastante animada, su hermano no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre cómo se hacía la miel y escuchaba con extraña atención todo lo que el hombre le contaba sobre la vida de las abejas y la importancia de un panal adecuado para la apicultura, mientras que en ese intertanto algunos de sus compañeros se habían comenzado a acercar y también prestaban atención.

En un momento la maestra de Sherlock se puso a su lado y le dijo que no lo había visto tan parlanchín antes, que se alegraba de que hubiesen ido y que no se hubiese imaginado que el hermano del que Sherlock hablaba fuese tan jóven. Pero Mycroft estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando a su hermano reír cuando le mostraron uno de los cuadros inferiores en el que se encontraba la abeja reina junto a sus larvas. Para entonces ambos apicultores estaban manipulando los ahumadores y se turnaban para explicar cómo funcionaba el panal y la polinización.

Al terminar la mañana Mycroft vio como Sherlock se despedía de la mano con su apicultor, a esas alturas ya le llamaba Bryan y se aseguraba de anotar en su memoria los nombres de algunos libros que éste le había recomendado. Cuando Mycroft se despidió de él preguntó si podían volver pero el joven le dijo que sólo recibían visitantes en ocasiones muy especiales pero que le avisaría cada vez que abriesen al público, así que dejó una de sus preciadas tarjetas -regalo de su padre- no del todo seguro de porqué se tomaba esas molestias.

Cuando entró al bus descubrió a Sherlock viendo por la ventana y chupándose un dedo.

-Soy como la abeja reina –le dijo nada más sentarse a su lado.

-No eres una abeja reina –respondió con una mueca de burla.

-Estoy comiendo abeja real, Mycroft, claro que lo soy –apuntó a su bote de miel, que Bryan le había regalado aparte del frasco que cada uno se llevó como parte del tour.

-Tal vez lo eres… –dijo pensativo –después de todo sólo haces lo que te da la gana y luego esperas que te alimenten –sonrió un poco, sobretodo al ver la cara de su hermanito.

-En ese caso tú serías una y no es así, sólo eres un gordo –replicó demasiado fuerte, haciéndolo ponerse rojo de vergüenza. Enano desagradable.

Una vez en la escuela la maestra agradeció a todos y les despidió. Mientras caminaban a casa Sherlock volvió a hablar, con ese tono dulzón que usaba cuando sabía que estaban molestos con él.

-Son como los piratas –comenzó, viéndole hacia arriba con sus ojos claros que destacaban entre el pelo oscuro –la reina es el capitán y todos están juntos… además tienen a esas fuertes y valientes que los cuidan si alguien se mete con la reina o el tesoro –completó con la voz cada vez más suave, como perdiéndose en algún pensamiento.

-¿Hablas de la miel? –lo miró extrañado, era raro que su hermano hablara de esa forma, por lo general se atenía a los hechos… aunque su obsesión con los piratas tenía bastante de infantil.

-Es oro, ¿no ves? –contestó moviendo su frasco a la altura de sus ojos, haciendo que el sol lo hiciera brillar. Sherlock lo miró con esa expresión de sabelotodo que a Mycroft le ponía de los nervios.

-Como digas –dijo con un tono más desinteresado de lo que realmente estaba.

Cuando llegaron a casa en vez de ir donde sus padres, Sherlock se fue directo al jardín trasero. Como cada día el perro era el primero (y muchas veces el único) que se enteraba de los chismes de la escuela o de los progresos que su dueño hacía en alguno de sus tantos experimentos secretos y como tantas veces en el pasado, Mycroft se acercó silencioso a escuchar cual sería el recuento que Sherlock le haría.

-…encontraremos nuestras abejas, Redbeard! Sólo necesitamos construir la careta y el ahumador, las obreras van a ser nuestra tripulación y la reina –lo pensó un segundo mientras se acomodaba junto a él en el suelo –ella puede ser la princesa –dijo moviendo la mano como si ese fuese un detalle menor –estoy seguro que recuerdo donde vimos ese panal en el bosque del otro lado del pueblo, así que iremos por él cuando te sientas mejor –le dijo acariciando el pelaje rojizo de su lomo. El perro se había torcido una de sus patas traseras hacía unos días, pero Mycroft pensaba que sólo era un síntoma de lo viejo que estaba y aún así ni el animal ni Sherlock dejaban de dar esos paseos tan largos por los alrededores.

-…las obreras son muy lindas y nunca dejan sola a la reina, tienen el cuerpo cubierto con una cosa que parece un sweater de lana! Se visten ridículo pero podemos perdonárselo, Redbeard. Son como piratas con sweater con todo y espadas que son capaces de morir por proteger su tesoro! –Sherlock se puso a reír y entonces su padre salió al jardín por la puerta de la cocina. Se acercó a ellos y escuchó a su hermano menor contarle las cosas que su primer oficial y él harían con las abejas que iba a amaestrar, después de todo no iba a necesitar trabajar porque comería pescados y miel y eso era suficiente para ese enano molesto de siete años.

* * *

><p>Años después Sherlock seguía solo. Nunca había ido al bosque a buscar el panal porque su amado Redbeard nunca se recuperó por completo y murió casi un año después de esa excursión. Su hermano se había negado en rotundo a ir a las tierras del apicultor mientras su primer oficial siguiese enfermo y luego de su muerte la pena lo había convertido en un pequeño arisco y solitario. No había vuelto a hablar sobre las abejas y lo mucho que las admiraba. Mycroft sabía bien que lo que su hermano encontraba tan fascinante en ellas era que se tenían unas a otras y que no estaban solas como él lo estaba, tenía siempre esa tonta esperanza en las personas que no hacía más que decepcionarlo y hundirlo. Su pequeño hermano siempre tratando de encajar pero a la vez desencajando tanto allá donde fuese, Sherlock era tan contradictorio que siempre temió a lo que pudiese llevarlo su forma de ser llena de paradojas y para su mala suerte tampoco se había equivocado en eso.<p>

Por eso no quiso arriesgarse otra vez y tenía la descuidada vida de su hermano altamente controlada, motivo por el que cuando Mycroft vio a John Watson reunirse con Sherlock frente a Baker Street al principio se tensó involuntariamente. Entonces comenzó a deducir cosas del hombre que con la espalda recta y expresión inquisitiva echaba una mirada al salón del departamento. Mycroft pensó que era un tipo un tanto extraño, por no mencionar su muy cuestionable guardarropa, toda esa situación era un misterio, no llegaba a entender cómo su hermano estaba pensando en vivir con un tipo tan vulgar. Entonces abrió un poco los ojos al recordar la conversación que ese día Sherlock había tenido con su mascota, "un pirata envuelto en un sweater de lana", sonrió a la pantalla del monitor al ver a John cojear, un doctor que resultaba ser un ex capitán del ejército. Revisó el expediente que su asistente acababa de dejar a un lado de su escritorio, un muy excelente soldado para ser honestos, si su hermano buscaba a alguien con sentido del deber estaba bien encaminado, revisó las notas de su archivo clínico y lo que encontró no le agradó demasiado.

-Problemas de confianza –leyó mientras sus ojos avanzaban por la ficha psicológica. Pero se distrajo al ver a su hermano dando vueltas en su nuevo apartamento, sonriendo y siendo complaciente, todo su lenguaje corporal gritando por ser aceptado. Volvió a sonreír, no recordaba haberle visto así y eso lo alegraba y preocupaba a partes iguales, estaba claro que buscaba ganarse a ese doctor, lo que volvía toda la situación mucho más interesante. Sherlock era perfectamente capaz de pagarse un piso solo, o dejar que "mágicamente" las cuentas se pagasen solas, pero no, esta vez ahí estaba, invitando a un extraño a lo único que consideraba importante en esta vida: sus tontos casos policíacos.

Interesante también que doctor lo siguiese con una sonrisa en la cara, definitivamente tenía que investigar todo el asunto en persona… pero primero tomaría un té, ya su asistente podría ir preparando los detalles. Su encuentro con ese John Watson no podía dejar nada al azar. Ese hombre rubio con fascinación por las telas cálidas pero con nervios de acero podía ser lo mejor que le podría pasar a su hermano… o lo peor, si es que no lograba hacerlo crecer de una vez por todas.

-En cualquier minuto cogerá un teléfono, señor –le dijo Anthea casi media hora después y el no pudo más que asentir y tomar su saco mientras un atisbo de sonrisa se colaba por sus labios.

Su tonto hermano como siempre dándole problemas.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Esta fue una cosa pequeñita que se me ocurrió de pronto y como la encontré tierna (cosa rara en mis pensamientos), además es primera vez que pienso en Mycroft como principal así me dije que sería bueno dejar constancia de ella: sí fue real XD<br>Saludos a todos y espero la encuentren linda, como yo, y les dibuje una sonrisa.

PS: El fanart lo pueden encontrar acá: post/64560393975/my-entry-for-lets-draw-sherlock-project-famous


End file.
